Bloodstained Regret
by MysticFirefly
Summary: ONESHOT: After Sasuke and Itachi's final battle, after the horrible deed has been done, what does Sasuke feel? Relief or Regret?


**_A/N:_** I had this idea in my head and I had to get it down. It's basically my take of the aftermath of Sasuke and Itachi's final battle. I've read so many of these and feel so strongly about the characters that I've decided to do my own. If you don't like sadness, don't read. Enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke and Itachi would be my slaves.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Blood.

It was everywhere. It was on his clothes, in his hands, and had now become a part of his soul. His whole life had always been stained with blood.

His reason for living, the sole purpose for his existance had been completed. He had imagined down to the tiniest detail how his master plan would play out and he executed it with perfection.

Now it was finally over. Did he feel the relief he so stupidly thought would be consuming him?

He felt none. Looking down at the almost lifeless form of his brother, Sasuke could feel no relief. It angered and saddened him so deeply. He had foolishly thrown his life away for this one achievement and it had brought him nothing. As much as he said he didn't care about what happened to him or anyone else, he knew it was a dirty lie.

He did care. He cared to the very core of his being. Looking back, the only person other than his mother who was truly concerned for his life was the one man he had wanted to kill.

Why had it been so hard to hate Itachi? It was because Sasuke knew that he couldn't hate him. As much as he tried he could never be more than furious at what his brother had done. Yes, Itachi had taken away all the people he had come to know and love but he could never forget what Itachi had done for him.

So now, looking down with darkened eyes at the shallow form below him, Sasuke felt dreadful. Itachi was breathing slow, shaky breaths. How Sasuke had managed to take down one of the most powerful ninjas that ever lived, he was not sure. However, he wouldn't leave the final match unscathed. He too had sustained an immense amount of injuries both physically and mentally.

Itachi shook violently for a moment and coughed up blood. It hit Sasuke for the first time that his brother, this most awesome and brilliant ninja, really was going to die. He forced himself down on his knees to look into the fading eyes of the elder Uchiha. Tears were forming and threatened to fall but Sasuke wouldn't let them.

Why was he feeling this pain? Wasn't avenging the clan was the one thing he had wanted to do more than anything? This man lying before him was no longer the brother he once knew. He was a murderous assassin, the killer of his entire family! Although, believing the words Sasuke was saying in his head was the hardest part. Now the tables were turned and he was killing off one of the last members of his own clan. He was killing his own flesh and blood.

Sasuke ripped off a piece of his sleeve off and carefully wiped away the blood that had tainted the elder Uchiha's face.

Itachi struggled to turn his head and look up at Sasuke. The famous Uchiha smirk was plastered on his lips. Sasuke knew Itachi wanted to speak so he bent closer to him.

"My foolish little brother, you finally achieved what you wanted to do and I finally got my wish."

Itachi had spoken barely above a whisper but the words came crystal clear to Sasuke. "Itachi, why did you do it? What was it you wanted all this time? Power? Tell me!" Sasuke found he was whispering too. It was almost as if he was afraid to break the eerie silence.

Itachi attempted to laugh but only spit out more blood instead. Sasuke knew he was on the verge of breaking down but tried to keep his emotions in tact for just a while longer. Itachi was no longer a threat so it didn't matter if some emotion came out.

"I spent my entire life training. I was turned into a cold machine from the moment I could walk. Father forced me into the mold which the world calls _shinobi_. It would have been unreasonable to die at the hands of someone unqualified. I wanted to die from someone with skill so I would know my life wasn't a complete waste. No one else but you could kill me."

"But why did you kill the clan Itachi? Why did you take them away from me? I threw away all my friends and those who loved me just to get to this point so tell me!"

Itachi's mouth became a straight line. "I did it to save you from the fate I had to live with."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "That's not true, you don't care. You've never cared!"

Itachi shut his eyes. "Your opinion does not matter to me Sasuke. You can believe me or not. It doesn't matter. I have no regrets about what I did. Now let me go."

Sasuke began to shiver and the first tear fell down his face. "No please, wait."

Itachi painfully opened his eyes once more to stare at his younger brother. Sasuke had so many things he wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak one last time. "You may hate me, but I could never hate you…foolish little brother."

Sasuke watched as the life seeped out of Itachi's eyes until there was nothing left. The only family that was still in this miserable world had been taken away and he was the one to blame. Shakily, Sasuke picked up his hand and touched Itachi's face. He felt like ice and the tears began to flow freely.

Now that the deed was done, Sasuke asked himself the question he had just a few moments earlier. Did he feel relief? No, that feeling was nowhere to be found in the pool of emotions that were surfacing. Sasuke had achieved his greatest goal but only felt _regret_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_  
_**

**_A/N:_** This piece is way on the other side of the spectrum of fics I usually write. It wasn't very happy, that's for sure. Let me know what you thought. We'll have to see if this stays or goes.


End file.
